A Wish Come True
by KeylynBriefs459
Summary: This is a goten and pan fic. Goten is from the son family, Pan is from the briefs family. as they finally share their love for each other something comes in there way, once it's gone what happens in the life of a married man and woman? LEMON BEWARE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR DB OR DBZK OR DBGT I REALLY WISH I DID, OH AND ALSO THIS IS A COUPLE WITH PAN AND GOTEN BUT WHEN THEY ARE NOT RELATED. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS COUPLE OR LEMON I SUGGEST NOT TO READ THIS, BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE ENJOY- KB**

**pan: 19**

**goten: 21**

**trunks: 22**

**bra: 19**

**marron: 20**

** OH AND BY THE WAY THERE WILL BE A LOT OF MARRON BASHING SORRY -KB**

UUUHHHHH, I AM BORED OUT OF MY MIND!'' pan yelled as she laid upside down on her bad until she heard a boyish but also girlish scream, she fell right on the face as she heard it.

she ran out of her room and into the hallway she ran down stairs and into the inside pool. when she looked over she saw GOTEN SON in her pool shirtless, but she see's him at their house in the pool shirtless almost everyday there was no difference from yesterday to today and to tomorrow, so why did she feel so...so bubbley inside and warm when she saw him today? her train of thought was interrupted when she noticed goten looking at her

**GOTEN**

I looked over and saw her looking at me, i wondered why she was looking at me i don't really care anyways she's just so...so cute and sweet but she is my BEST FRIENDS SISTER !

Goten... Goten...HEY GOTEN EARTH TO GOTEN!'' trunks said as he brought myself out of that trance.

oh yeah sorry i was thinking about something'' i replied hoping he wouldn't dig into it.

what were you thinking about any way'' he asked

I cursed under my breath and told him, it was nothing.

**NAR{ SHORT FOR NARRATOR}**

that night pan lay on her bead restless she couldn't get goten out of her mind.

same with goten he fell asleep dreaming about PAN BRIEFS

**I KNOW IT WAS SO SHORT BUT WE WERE LEAVING SOON TO GO TO GET FOOD SO I WANTED TO FINISH UP, NEXT TIME I PROMISE IT'LL BE A LOT LONGER, PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE THANKS **

**LOVE YA -KB**


	2. Chapter 2

Pan awoke with the image of Goten in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about him, his strong body, kind heart and his ability to fight just turns her on, but blaaa he he's just so perfect in her eyes and it seems like he could never go wrong and she was right, I mean he was the son of goku, goku is pure and perfect and they, personality wise, are identical... but then again goku was raised in the woods and was innocent and still is, that's why pan likes to think that goten was raised in the wood so he could be innocent for sure just like his father because if they ever do get together or just in genral he wouldn't want him hurting anybody that don't deserve it even if they did he shouldn't hit them unless it was a bad guy not only like cell but also like rapist and abusers and people like that. but than aga...AHHHHH! Maybe she was over thinking things it felt like her head was about to explode with so many thoughts and wonders and wishes. She wishes she didn't have to be at schoo- PAN BRIEFS, PAN BRIEFS ARE YOU DONE WITH YOU TEST?'' her collage professor yelled what seemed right into her ear. luckly the rest of the class had just left so she wouldn't get embarrassed in front of them. um.. yeah here'' she said as she walked up to the teachers desk.

** PAN **

As I left the room I was so happy inside I'M DONE WITH COLLAGE' she wanted to shout as she walked home. As I was walking home I ran into Goten who than apologized.

Oh I'm sorry are you okay?''

yeah I'm fine'' I replied with a warm attitude.

Can we talk'' he asked

sure''

as we walked across my front lawn I felt nervous and excited.

okay so I came to tell you this'' he than took a deep breath

I'm...'' he tried to speek but the words wouldn't come out

I'm I'll just say it, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU PAN, I always was but I just realized it yesterday will you give me the greatest honor of being my girlfriend?''

OF COURSE'' i said just as excited as him

I will, I will'' I said

This is the best day of my life, I love you'' he said shocked of what I said earlier

I love you too''

I have to go but I'll see tomorrow at your birthday party''

oh okay kiss ya later'' i said

same here'' he replied as he walked away.

** INSIDE TRUNKS **

I heard my sister come inside and yell I HAVE A BOYFRIEND'' i was so shocked I ran down stairs and into the living room, when I got their my mother, father and other sister were their. My mom happy same with bra, and my dad well he straight out furious.

YOU CAN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOUR TO YOUNG'' vegeta yelled at his daughter

She just graduated collage'' bulma stated

plus she is turning 20 tomorrow''

But dad clearly stated you can't date or marry a weakling'' I objected, I didn't want her dating either she is still one of my baby sisters

But he's not a weakling it's Goten'' my sister said

NO I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DATE KAKAROT'S BRAT'' my father yelled.

Wow this can't be happening I mean that's by bestfriend with...with MY SISTER. My baby sister, I can't let this happen. BBBBUUUUTTT I know that goten is a nice guy and she is responsible I trust her and him. But if goten does hurt her I'll beat his ass! while that I thought I wasn't listening to the conversation, and when I started to listen I heard this:

NO NO NO, THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN'' my dad said raging so bulma took vegeta to the bed room for a couple of hours and I heard a lot of fuck yeah's, harder, faster, it was sickening.

when they came down stairs vegeta said Fine''.

**LIKE THAT SEX PART HUH HUH ? WELL I WILL BE WRITING MOR AND FOR AL YOU MARRON HATERS THE BASHING WILL COME SOON, PLZ RATE AND REVIEW**

** LOVE YA- KB**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS, DON'T HATE ME I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE SORRY BUT THE WORST THING HAPPENED! I HAD ALMOST FINISHED LIKE A THOUSAND WORD CHAPTER AND I'M NOT OVER EXAGGERATING AND MY COMPUTER SHUT ALL THE WAY OFF AND WHEN I TURNED IT BACK ON, THE WHOLE CHAPTER WAS GONE AND THERE WAS NO WAY I COULD SAVE IT!:[ SO ANY WAY HERE'S THE STORY AND YES THERE WILL BE LEMON LATER ON IN THIS CHAPTER SO BEWARE! DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DON'T OWN DBZ OR OTHER DBZ STUFF OR SERIES , I WISH I DID THOUGH ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.**

**THE PARTY**

When pan heard the door bell ring she thought it was going to be the whole Z-GANG but it was just the 'Sons' at the door with piccolo for right now.

hey, come in'' she said to all of them, then goten grabbed her and said: Don't just hey me baby'' his smooth voice melted her heart than, she couldn't hold it back any longer she kissed him.

The kiss was a good 5 second kiss than they let go for air. Goten looked down at her and had a warm smile and a new bright look in his eyes same with pan they both felt the same way about each other.

At that very moment they knew that they were meant to be, soul mates and so with that they gave each other a kiss again but this time they were practically making out!

As they kissed, goten slightly bit down of pans lip so he could enter and once in, their tongues touched immediately and than they fought for dominance in each others mouths.

Their loving and long kiss was interrupted by the door bell ringing once more, so of course they had to stop sucking faces and answer the door so of course she did and answered the door.

Hello everyone please come in, we have the BBQ over there'' she said as she pointed. And we also have the drinks next to it, the sons are over there and the rest of my family is talking to the sons, at that table is where you put the presents and if you need anything ask my mom, oh and it's so great to you guys again thanks for coming!'' pan explained and greeted.

Thanks panny and happy birthday!'' Krillen said same with the others.

As they walked away pan and goten started to kiss again same way before ' making out style' and this time the door bell didn't stop them.

Across the room Chi-Chi and Goku sat looking at the young couple, and Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile.

AAWWWWW, look at Goten and Pan aren't they the cutest thing''

yeah, my son all grown up'' Goku responded to Chi-Chi's question.

Ahh, to be young and in love'' Chi-Chi just had to add on.

** Later On**

**Okay everyone I would like to thank everyone for coming and their presents of course, because we all know they are pricey now a-days, but thank you all for coming and see yo guys at the next gathering.** Pan spoke now everyone left except for Goten. Again all they did was kiss and open her presents. Later that night sadly the couple had to say good night but they were going on a date tomorrow and they were both ecstatic!

**2 months later**

I love You, Pan'' Goten said

I Love You, Too'' pan replied

At that moment Goten picked pan up [bridal style] and carried her up to his room and laid her down on the bed and leaned over her. Are you sure your ready for this?''

Never been more sure in my life'' Pan replied

Goten kissed her and then started licking and kissing down her neck and reached her shirt, he ripped off her shirt and bra than looked at the round and beautiful things right before his eyes.

He started sucking them, circling his tongue around, and around her nipple. He than switched and did the same to the other breast. Than he started licking down her stomach and than reached the liner for her

shorts and ripped those off as well. He began with rubbing her thigh and making his hand up to her under wear and reached and slowly stuck one of his fingers into her womanhood.

After doing that over, and over again her finally took of her under wear and started to like her pleasure spot and kept licking over and over again, when unexpectedly she pulled his shirt, shorts, and boxers all off

all at once. Than Pan lowered her mouth onto his shaft, and started pumping up and down, she even licked the tip over and over again until finally he stated shouting: Pan, Pan I'm comi-'' he as cut off by the

sound of her swallowing all of the cum he just spouted out into her mouth. Than he laid her down on the bed again and put his shaft right at the entrance of her womanhood and looked at her, she nodded

knowing that he had her approval and push forward slowly until he heard her yelp in pain[ that means she was still a virgin] so he started to kiss her and rub he breast so he could make it feel better well

at least try, than when she nodded he pushed on once more. He started to pump in and out faster and faster. Than they started to scream out each others names, as goten squirted his seed everywhere

inside pan's womanhood. They both collapse with pan's hea resting on goten's chest. Brfore they fell asleep Goten bit Pan's neck and pan did the same back. Than they said ' I love you' and fell asleep.

**HEY GUYS HOW'ED YOU LIKE MY LEMON, YEAH I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT IT'S MY 1ST ONE SO HEY. BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT MARRON BASHING FOR ALL OF YOU MARRON DILIKERS, AND YEAH I'M DONE WITH THE 3RD CHAPTER. I'M GONNA TRY TO AT LEAST MAKE 20 OR MORE SO STAY TUNED**

**LOVE YA-KB**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning they woke up in each others arms, Gotens arms wrapped protectively around her waist and pans head on his chest. They both wanted to stay like that forever...

but they couldn't. As they started to get up, the events of last night started to come back to them. they both smiled. Goten was the first to brake the silence. ''Wow so that takes our relationship to a new level I

guess.'' goten said not really knowing what to say. ''yeah but isn't it good?'' pan asked as she just finished getting dressed. ''Yes, Yes it is.''as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As he did managed to pull

something out of his pocket. Then suddenly he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from the box.

''Pan Son I love you.'' as he said this tears weld up in her eyes. '' And Forever is not long enough with you, but let's start with forever. And I will wait an eternity for you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife.''

Goten said nervously. '' YYYEEEEEESSSS!'' she screamed. ''yes, yes, yes!'' she yelled. Right now pan and goten are the happiest people alive.

''Now we have to tell our parents''

'' Okay the worst first'' Goten said as they landed in front of C.C. ''here we go'' pan said. They walked inside the living room and then pan shouted something. ''FAMILY MEETING!'' not to long later bulma,

vegeta[who bulma dragged with her], trunks, and bra came dow

n stairs. Once they saw goten they all had shocked faces. ''Ummmm... me and goten are umm...were engaged!'' pan said carefully and

nervously. ''WHAT!'' trunks and vegeta said at the same time. ''uhh... yeah'' Goten finally spoke up. ''BRAT COME TO THE GRAVITY ROOM!'' vegeta yelled obviously talking to pan.

Before pan went to the gravity room she went to her mom. ''So wadda thi-'' pan was cut of by her mother. ''OH MY GOD YOUR GETTING MARRIED ALREADY I HAVE TO PLAN IM SO HAPPY!'' then she walked out of the

ran up to pan '' im so happy for you'' then she ran with her mother. Trunks on the other hand wanted to talk to goten. ''Goten can we talk'' he asked. ''Yea sure'' goten replied. As goten walked away

pan walked toward the gravity room.

''WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, BRAT'' He yelled with anger. '' Dad we love each other'' Vegetas heart melted once heard love. after minutes of silence he finally gave in. ''FINE BUT HE BETTER TRAIN'' ''Fine, thanks daddy!'' then walked out of the g.r.

'' Look Trunks I know she's your sister and-'' he got cut off.

'' Goten look you better not break her heart or i'll have dad brake you'' trunks said trying to be serious but was thinking about the sight of goten cowering from Vegeta.

'' I won't I promise. But will you be my best man?'' goten asked.

''sure bud''

'' Lets go tell my parents'' Goten said to pan.

Pan took a deep breath. ''Alright, let's go.''

They flew up in the air. Goten just looked at pan the whole time. ' Wow she's beautiful, and she's all mine' he thought.

But pan was thinking about something else. 'Wow I'm going to get married to the love of my lif- wait what if they don't approve me?'

Once they landed pan told Gote how she felt. But Goten reassured her they will love her.

They walked inside and Goten decided he would do the talking.'' Mom Dad we need too talk.''

''GOTEN, GOTEN WHAT IS IT ARE YOU HURT OH MY POOR LITTLE BABY!'' chi-chi shouted

But when they came down they new what was going on. ''OH MY GOD WERE GOING TO HAVE A DAUGHTER IN LAW'' chi-chi screamed.

goten gave them a nod. ''I NEED TO CALL BULMA GOKU COME ON!'' She said as she dragged goku in the kitchen.

''Lets go tell gohan''

'' Wow so I have a soon to be sister in law.'' Gohan said happily.

'' yeah'' goten said. goten and gohan were talking while videl and pan were doing the dishes.

'' Really you don't have to your a guest.'' videl said

'' yeah but I want to.'' pan said

'' okay thank you''

'' your welcome''

''Oh look at the time honey we have to go!'' goten said to his soon to be wife.

'' Oh mrs. son im sorry I have to go maybe I can come back later and d-''

'' You can call me videl and it's fine I can do them'' videl said

'' oh okay, i have to go bye mrs. so- videl' pan said

'' bye bye see you later pan'' videl shouted as pan ran out the door.

''I like that girl'' videl said

'' me too she seems nothig likee vegetas daughter'' goten said happily.

**SORRY I KNOW I SAID MARRON BASHING I THIS CAHPTER BUT I DIN'T SEE HOW I COULD FIT IT IN THIS ONE BUT NEXT ONE I PROMISE FOR SURE.**

**AND I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. MARRON BASHING NEXT CHAPTER PROMISE.**

** LOVE YA-KB**


End file.
